


Iridescent

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, blues, greens.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: April 16, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: April 16, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 100  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Well, Jim finally stopped being difficult, and now he rather likes this drabble! :)

  
**Iridescent**   


The day is a brilliant one, bright sun pouring into the parlor car, bathing the world in a golden sheen that sparkles and dances.

Jim is dressed in blue suit and green vest with silken green cravat, a smile playing around his lips. Green eyes sparkle as he preens, allowing a little of the peacock’s strut to slip into his stride as he traverses the car, energy as brilliant as the colors he wears so well. Light streams out in ribbons as he moves, emerald cufflinks shimmering to match his eyes as he looks straight at me.

Transcendent.

Iridescent.


End file.
